A Very Witwicky Christmas
Log Title: A Very Witwicky Christmas Characters: Spike , Buster , Sparkplug , Susan Witwicky ''' '''Location: Portland, Oregon Date: Christmas Eve, 1980 TP: Flashbacks ''' '''Summary: In a mixed blessing, Spike and Buster are sick on Christmas Eve. For Spike and Buster, it sucks. For Sparkplug, it's a guarantee that his sons won't spend the entire night awake before Christmas. For Susan, it means not having to spend the holiday with Sparkplug's uber-judgmental father . 1980 - Christmas Eve 1980 - In a scant year, their Christmas would be irrevocably worse beyond Spike, Buster and Sparkplug's worst nightmares. But today, things are their own sort of bad - but far less permanent and far more manageable. Christmas Eve. Buster has a nasty croup. Spike has a horrible earache. Susan hovers over Buster and rubs some Vicks vapo-rub on Buster's chest and has the humidifier next to him. Susan Witwicky has been basically the drill sergeant of this dual sickness. Spike's ear medicine is warming on the stove. Hopefully next year, she'll be blessed by one of those new fangled microwaves that's all the rage right now. Buster coughs barkingly, wheezing hoarsely. Spike is in the bed on the other side of the room, a hot water bottle on his ear. Susan Witwicky smiles and brushes some hair from Buster's sweat-matted hair. "Shhh... It doesn't feel like it, but your coughing actually shows you're getting better - all that gunk in your lungs is starting to come out. Buster says, "Can't... breathe..." Spike is dreading the ear drops. What's worse, his dad's most likely the one to administer them. Nothing worse than looking like a wimp in front of dad. Buster takes labored gasps, and coughs again, right in his mom's face. Susan Witwicky smiles and rubs off some phlegm from her face. She frowns and puts a cool moist washcloth on Buster's forehead. "Darn it... on Christmas Eve too - " Buster says, "Does this mean Santa's not going to come?" Spike's back is at Buster, waiting for the dreaded eardrops. He rolls his eyes at Buster's naive statement. Susan Witwicky looks at her watch. "Nope - In FACT ... Santa has a system where the sick boys and girls around the world get to go to the FRONT of his list." Spike can't help but smile. Santa - that stuff's so dumb. BUT... he hopes he got that Land Cruiser from Star Wars that he asked, and that 'I Robot' book he read about, and a few other books he asked for, and some tools to help dad in his garage. Buster's blue eyes widen. "Really?" he asks, between rounds of barking coughs. Susan Witwicky gets up and says "Going to the kitchen just for a second." She looks over in concern, "You all right, Spike?" Spike nods. "I'm OK mom..." Sparkplug comes into the hallway with the dreaded eardrops. Susan intercepts Sparkplug real quick in the hallway. She whispers to Sparkplug "OK - I don't care WHAT Jeremiah says, we are NOT driving to their house. Spike can't be out in the cold. His eardrum is practically ruptured. And no way Buster can get out. Your dad can hate me all he wants, we're staying here." Susan Witwicky smiles and pats Sparkplug's shoulder before he gets to do the deed. "So it's settled?" She then gives that Susan smile that says...yes - it's settled - regardless what he says. Sparkplug smiles slightly. "You don't have to tell me twice," he replies quietly. "I'd love the excuse to just stay home, the four of us, even if the kids are sick." He leans over to kiss Susan's cheek. Susan Witwicky goes down to make an elixir for Spike and Buster. Hot buttered rum. Good ol' 70s parents. Sparkplug continues into his sons' bedroom. "Alright, Spike. Ready for your medicine?" Spike 's eyes widen in fear as he hears Sparkplug's voice. Spike nods. "Ye..yeah..." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike holds still for Sparkplug, but a few hot tears of anticipation fall from his eyes. This is going to hurt. Sparkplug grins. "It'll be fine. This'll make ya feel better." He holds his son's head gently with his big rough hands, manipulating the ear drops with the precision of a master toolsman. From his bed, Buster watches with wide eyes, sensing his brother's fear and wondering what horrible thing is going to happen. Spike can't help but cry out in pain. A sickly warm goo escapes his ear as the medicine contacts the affected area, but Spike quickly suppresses the cry, putting on the bravest face he can for dad. Buster gasps at Spike's cry of pain, which sets off another round of barking coughs. Susan Witwicky looks up wearily and adds another bit of sugar in the buttered rum. She calls up "Coming!" Susan is about on empty right now. Sparkplug squeezes his son's shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be OK, Spike," he says gruffly. Spike nods and sniffles, wiping his nose with his pajama sleeve "Piece of cake, dad." Sparkplug grins. "That's my boy! How's the other ear?" Spike frowns, "Kinda stuffy, but it doesn't hurt." He then gives his dad a tired grin and quickly wipes away some tears to show he's hardcore. Sparkplug calls down, "Susan! Did Spike need medicine in his other ear?" Buster says, "Does it hurt?" Spike looks at Buster "A little, but not much - " Susan Witwicky jumps as she almost spills the valuable contents of the cup. "JESUS!" She shakes her head "Not 'til morning." She then sits next to her special patient and applies a new coating of Vicks to Buster's chest and some under his nose. She then gives Buster a cup. "Drink this... it'll make you feel better." She then walks over to Spike and gives him a cup too. "You too, big guy." Spike nods and sips the drink. Sparkplug can most likely smell the rum from the cups. Spike's eyes widen as he takes a slow gulp. "Wow..." He grins at his mom. As always, she seems to be a super hero. Buster takes a sip of the rum mixture and makes a face. "What is it?" he whines. Susan Witwicky smiles and rubs Buster's back and whispers "It's a potion to make you feel better." Buster beams suddenly. "Really? Is it magic?" Spike makes a face as well. Tastes kinda yucky, but good at the same time. Sparkplug looks down at Spike. "Looks like you're off the hook 'til morning. Drink up. It'll put hair on your chest." Susan Witwicky nods and whispers to Buster "I found an old book on magic potions." Buster says, "Coooool. *cough! cough! cough!*" Spike grins up at his dad. Sparkplug makes a 'drink up' gesture. About 10 minutes lapse. Sparkplug and Susan tend to their sickly sons. But now, Spike's feeling awfully drowsy. Susan Witwicky pulls a heavy blanket over Spike. She whispers "Bundle up. That warmth is going to knock that earache of yours out." Sparkplug grins as both children look increasingly sleepy. "Magic potion, indeed," he whispers quietly to his wife. Spike nod nods and mumbles "Night..." Buster lets his mom take the empty cup and coughs weakly, looking mostly passed out already. Susan Witwicky pours some more water in the humidifer and kisses Buster's forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Buster says, "Night, mommy. Make sure Santa can find the horses..." Buster dozes off mid-sentence. Susan Witwicky says, "he he :)" Sparkplug smiles. "Any of that rum left for Mommy and Daddy?" he asks quietly. About an hour later - it's 10:45 at night. Is it true? Sparkplug and Susan have everything laid out for Spike and Buster's Christmas. She's hoping Sparkplug won't drag her to watch the pope talk at 11 p.m., but most likely she'll have to watch. But for now, there's 15 minutes to kill. She goes into the kitchen and makes another round of hot toddys for the two. She gives a mischevious smirk at Sparkplug. "And can you believe, we are DONE - and it's not even 11?" Susan Witwicky wraps her arms around Sparkplug and grins. She whispers "I know we went a bit overboard on them this year - but they're only this age for so long." Sparkplug grins. "Hey - if we can't spoil our children on Christmas, what good are we as parents? AND this year we don't have to listen to my dad bitch about us being too soft on them." He happily sips his hot toddy, looking like a lot of the holiday stress has been lifted from his shoulders. 1979 was horrible, Spike and Buster kept waking one another up, incurring the wrath of Sparkplug. But tonight, the two are almost angelic - thanks to some strong meds and a bit of knockout serum. It's a Christmas miracle! Susan Witwicky smiles and flops on the couch and angles Sparkplug's arms to hold her. This year has been good. Sparkplug has steady employment. Buster old enough to go into first grade - so she can start working again, albeit half days as a substitute teacher while the kids are in school. Sparkplug hugs his wife happily, enjoying the rare time when he's awake and it's quiet in the house. Susan Witwicky waits for Sparkplug to signal the remote (which looks like a huge deck of cards with 5 huge buttons on it) to watch the pope on CBS. But she hopes he'll drop that viewing habit tonight since he's about 70 miles from dad. Susan Witwicky nuzzles up next to her husband. "Merry Christmas, Sparky..." Sparkplug smiles, making NO effort to switch to the Pope. He does, however, put on a station with Christmas music. "Merry Christmas, Susie," he teases. Christmas Day The two enjoy a night of peace - and a bit of fooling around. And finally, peace and quiet. But Christmas doesn't wait - even for a kid with a croup. At 5:45 in the morning - realization hits Buster. Spike's still asleep. Buster's blue eyes pop open. It's Christmas morning! *cough cough bark cough!* Spike frowns and mumbles at Buster's coughing and pulls a blanket over his head. Buster slides out of bed. "Spike! Spike!" he hisses in a loud stage whisper. Waiting for Spike is his beloved Star Wars Land Cruiser. Buster . And a special gift for Spike AND Buster - a new Atari 2600 video game system. Spike mumbles "Wha.." He then realizes and pulls the blanket back and beams happily. "We made it!" He grins, messing up Buster's hair. "Merry Christmas, Buster!" Spike and Buster are still hurting units, but the full-bore adrenaline of Christmas Day would even kick pneumonia to the curb with these two. Buster cheers! "Race you downstairs!" Spike grins and laughs "Oh no you don't!" He pulls back the Star Wars blanket and comforter of his bed and bounds to finish first. Buster scrambles for the door, trying to beat his longer-legged brother. GAME: Buster PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Buster PASSES an AGILITY roll of Below Average difficulty. Susan Witwicky winces as she hears the unmistakable commotion. "Ugh..." She then rouses Sparkplug, rubbing his shoulder. "C'mon...get up..." She then puts on a robe and makes sure she's fully covered and then makes her way to the hallway. GAME: Susan Witwicky PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Buster has a good head-start on his brother, and makes it to the door first. GAME: Spike PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Sparkplug grumbles, but makes his way out of bed, looking a tad like a bear woken from hibernation. Spike grins and about halfway down, vaults OVER the banister and drops to the floor first. "Ha ha!" Buster says, "I'll catch you!" Susan Witwicky laughs, but then admonishes Spike "Careful!" Buster races down the stairs in his Vicks-scented pajamas. GAME: Buster PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Buster makes it down to the bottom of the stairs without falling, and rushes to the tree on footie-pajamad feet. Spike gets up as he almost falls on the slick floors, and watches Buster zoom past him. Spike says, "Oh no you don't!"" Buster laughs gleefully, which turns into another burst of barking, wheezing coughs. Spike grins and runs to catch up with Buster, but stops dead in his tracks as he sees the unmistakable box facing him. Atari 2600 Video Entertainment System. Buster stops dead as well, but in his case it's to try to recover his breath Spike goes to Buster and looks at him "You OK?" Susan Witwicky goes to the kitchen to make some coffee and to warm up Spike's ear medicine. Buster says, "I'm *gasp* OK. *cough cough*" Spike looks at the Atari. He realizes at age 10 that money is not finite. And this must have set mom and dad back $150. He looks at the Land Cruiser as well. "Oh no WAY!" Buster pulls himself together. "What'dya get?" Susan Witwicky smiles. It took some convincing of Sparkplug, but her parents insisted on going in for the big Santa gift. Spike points dumbly at the box. "It's...it's an ATARI!" He giggles like a 5-year-old "AND I got a land cruiser!" He looks eagerly at Buster "Whatdid you get?!" Sparkplug watches from the doorway, enjoying the Christmas joy. Buster screams, "An ATARI!" He has no idea what that is, but if Spike's excited, he's excited. Susan Witwicky says wearily "It's for BOTH of you..." Buster's unwrapped Santa gift comes into view. Sparkplug chimes in, "And if you break it, you won't get another one. And if you fight over, we take it away from both of you." Spike jumps at Sparkplug's declaration and shakes his head "Dad...you WON'T have to worry about that, I promise!" He waits for Buster to turn his back and mouths 'Thank you SO MUCH' to Susan and Sparkplug. Sparkplug grins, looking almost as giddy as his son. He might have to spend some time 'showing' the games to his kids. Susan Witwicky hands Sparkplug a mug of coffee. And by a whiff of the contents, it MAY include a bit of liquor as well. After all, they're not going anywhere today. Buster wows at the Lionel train that comes into view, winding on metal tracks around the tree. "TRAAAAAAAAAAIN!" he squeals ear-killingly (as if Spike's ears weren't in enough pain) and starts to jump up and down, until collapsing on the ground in another coughing fit. There are also LEGO sets - Engines Expert Building Set for Spike, Universal Building Sets for both of them. Sparkplug takes the Irish coffee gratefully -- it's going to be a long, loud morning. The two spend a frantic few minutes opening gifts. And like an education-oriented mom, Susan ensures Spike and Buster have plenty of books mixed in with the action stuff. Spike tears in looks just as excited as he would be to see a new Star Wars vehicle. "Treasure Island and The Hobbit!" Buster will love the age-appropriate (and above) books once he calms down, but right now, it's all coughing and trains. Spike looks on at the last gift from him. He quickly goes to grab it, but then realizes it's awfully heavy. It's from Sparkplug. It's a smaller tool set, but the tools in it look just as grown up as dad's. Spike looks at Sparkplug quizzically and fiddles with the wrapping paper. Spike grins as it's revealed what Sparkplug gave him. His own starter tool set. He beams "Oh wow...Oh WOW!" Sparkplug beams. "Looks like you when it warms up you might have to spend a little more time in the garage with your old man." Susan Witwicky looks around at the devastation. Hours of assembly, planning, plotting, wrapping - strewn out in about 20 minutes. Spike grins, beaming "You mean it?!" Buster got the kid set of plastic tools. Ignored. Trains! Sparkplug beams. "That's right. It's time I showed you the basics." Sparkplug looks over at Buster. "You see! If any of your toys break, you can use that to fix them - or even build new ones!" Sparkplug smiles hopefully. Spike grins and looks up, having no idea of Buster's interest. "I bet you can fix ANYTHING dad!" Buster nods. He has no idea what his dad is talking about. Spike points to his gift for Sparkplug "Open yours!" In reality, Spike may have actually did some sneaking around in Sparkplug's garage. He took a few pieces of wood, screwed them together, drilled holes in the wood so it can hold Sparkplug's screwdrivers, sanded it, and panited it. Sparkplug opens his gift carefully. "Wow!" He looks at Susan. Sparkplug says carefully, "This is... really nice." Spike worked a few extra odd jobs to get the money to buy Susan's gift, a nice pen, which Sparkplug picked out. Spike spent equal amount of time for both mom and dad's gift, but he's especially interested in what his dad thinks. Spike points to the wood. "See, it's pine - it was those pieces you had left over in your garage." Sparkplug grins. "I can see that! You did this yourself?" Sparkplug isn't sure what the gift is, or what it's for, but he's genuinely proud of his son for making it. Spike beams. "Yup!" The holes are neat, but some of the paint is a bit thick here and thin there - showing it was definitely made by a ten-year-old. A skilled 10-year-old, but a 10-year old nontheless. Susan Witwicky grins and says "I LOVE the pen, sweetheart - I'm not even going to use it at school - I don't want ANYTHING to happen to it!" Sparkplug grins, and gives the present of telling his son how proud of him he is. Sparkplug and Susan each helped Buster out picking out his gift. Spike grins, can't help but eating all of this up. "You really like it? I mean, really?!" Sparkplug grins. "It's great! I'm putting it right in my garage!" And he will, once he sneaky finds out from Susan what it's for. Susan Witwicky took Buster to Sears where she let him pick out a radio for Sparkplug for the garage. Buster brings Sparkplug his gift, which looks like it was wrapped by a mental patient since Susan let Buster help. Susan Witwicky says proudly "HE picked it out himself" Sparkplug winks at Buster. "Is that a fact?" He carefully takes the box and gently shakes it against his ear. Spike giggles at that. Sparkplug opens Buster's present, and grins at both him and Susan, knowing who was behind the purchase. "Thank you, Buster," he says with a smile. "I'll put it with Spike's gift in the garage." Buster beams, as if he knows really what that means. The tone is favorable, though. Susan Witwicky grins at her special little man (Buster). She pokes Buster's chest. "If 'I' didn't know better, I'd say that train set did more to make you feel better than your medicine!" Buster nods quickly. "Much better!" he agrees. Susan Witwicky looks at Sparkplug "Oh - it's time - can you give Spike his drops?" Sparkplug nods. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you your medicine, and then set up your new ATARI!" Buster coughs and plays with his new train, not missing at all the trip to grandpas. Sickness or no, for now all is right with the world.